Cerita Cinta Si Bodoh
by AkasunaUchihaSabaku Yukina
Summary: Mereka memang sangat berbeda. Yang satu si 'Cerdas' dan yang satu lagi si 'Bodoh'. Yang satu 'Pangeran Es yang Sempurna' dan yang satu lagi 'Putri Toa yang Cerewet'. Apa perbedaan itu bisa menyatukan mereka? warning! fic ini gaje sangat!


**Cerita Cinta Si Bodoh**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, General**

**Rated : T**

**Summary** : Mereka memang sangat berbeda. Yang satu si 'Cerdas' dan yang satu lagi si 'Bodoh'. Yang satu 'Pangeran Es yang Sempurna' dan yang satu lagi 'Putri Toa yang Cerewet'. Apa perbedaan itu bisa menyatukan mereka?

**Warning** : Abal, gaje, ide pasaran, EyD yang buruk dan tidak benar, typo, grrr.. banyak lagi deh, OOC, karakter bodoh Ino diambil dari karakter si Oh-Hani di drama Korea –Playful Kiss-.

* * *

><p>"Wah ... Lihat! Hasil ujian tengah semester sudah keluar!" terdengar hiruk-pikuk siswa-siswi yang ada di depan mading.<p>

"Yes! Nilaiku meningkat!" ujar salah seorang siswi. Berbagai macam ekspresi siswa-siswi yang ada di depan mading itu. Tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecewa, sedih, sujud syukur, memuja jashin, senyum tipis, bunuh diri, kebelet(?), _horny_ (eh? Tambah ngaco. Lupakan!).

"Waaahhh ... Sasuke-_kun_ dapat nilai sempurna di seluruh bidang!" ujar seorang siswi, "Aku tidak salah menyukainya," sambungnya.

"Hei kau! Jangan lama-lama di depan mading!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan nada datar. Gadis berambut pirang itu -siswi tadi- pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia sangat hafal dengan suara pemuda tadi.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" ujar gadis itu dengan suara toanya.

"Kau lagi," ujar pemuda yang disebut Sasuke-_kun_ tadi sambil memutar mata jengah, "jangan sok dekat denganku! Aku tak mengenalmu," sambungnya.

"Hihi ... Sasuke-_kun_ lucu! Kemarin 'kan sepupuku, Naruto, mengenalkanku padamu. Masa kau tidak ingat?"

"Minggir kau! Aku mau melihat nilaiku!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu pun memberikan jalan pada Sasuke, tapi matanya tetap melekat pada Sasuke. Memerhatikan setiap gerakannya.

"Hei kau! Kau tidak melihat nilaimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya iya! Aku akan melihatnya setelah ini!" jawab gadis itu dengan nada sangat antusias. Ya, sedari tadi gadis itu tidak melihat nilainya di mading. Malahan melihat nilai Sasuke.

"Selamat panen cabe," ujar Sasuke datar sambil berbalik badan dan menjauh dari mading. Gadis tadi hanya menatap punggung Sasuke lekat-lekat sampai menghilang.

"_Yosh_! Mari kita lihat! Aku pasti di sepuluh besar!" ujarnya sambil menyelusuri nama-nama di urutan sepuluh besar.

"Dua puluh besar juga tidak buruk!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya. Ia pun menyelusuri nama-nama yang berada di urutan dua puluh besar.

"Umm ... Kalau begitu, pasti tiga puluh besar," ujarnya lagi karena tidak menemukan namanya di urutan dua puluh besar.

"Heh? Bagaimana empat puluh besar?" tanyanya karena tidak juga menemukan namanya di urutan tiga puluh besar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu belum juga menemukan namanya. Akhirnya, sampailah ia di urutan terakhir.

* * *

><p><em>198. Pakkun X-10 106.5<em>

_199. Akamaru X-9 100.5_

_200. Yamanaka Ino X-10 89 _(1)

* * *

><p>"Masih sama? Padahal aku kan sudah belajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar." selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menangis dengan sangat kencang.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Yamanaka Ino," ujar seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam lurus.<p>

"Y-ya, Se_-sensei_," jawab Ino -gadis tadi- dengan terbata-bata. Rasanya sekarang punggungnya sedang dihimpit sebuah batu besar dengan berat lima kilogram karena mendengar suara lelaki yang ia panggil _sensei_ tadi.

"Matematika, 3," ujar _sensei_ tadi.

"Y-ya, Orochimaru-_sensei_," jawab Ino lagi. Rasanya sesuatu yang menghimpitnya semakin berat. Pantas saja, sudah ada kulkas yang bertengger di atas batu besar.

"Fisika, 2," ujar Orochimaru -_sensei_ tadi-.

"Y-ya, Se-_sensei_," jawab Ino lagi. Kali ini, sesuatu yang menghimpitnya bertambah. Sebuah lemari sudah bertengger di atas kulkas tadi.

"Bahasa Jepang, 6.5,"

"Y-ya, _Sensei_," sesuatu yang menghimpitnya bertambah lagi. Sebuah mobil bertengger di atas lemari tadi.

"Kau tidak tuntas di seluruh mata pelajaran,"

"Y-ya, _Sensei_," sekarang, ditambah satu rumah yang menghimpit Ino.

'_Tuhaaaan! Jangan cabut nyawaku di tangan _sensei_ gay ini_,' teriak batin Ino frustasi.

"Semua ujian praktek pun kau tidak tuntas," ujar Orochimaru lagi.

"Se-_sensei_, berat!" ujar Ino karena sesuatu yang menghimpitnya bertambah lagi, sebuah gedung berlantai 100. Orochimaru hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat begitu banyak benda yang bertengger di atas punggung Ino.

'_Bagaimana bisa benda-benda itu di atas punggung Yamanaka?_' batin Orochimaru.

"Ya sudah, aku _to the point_ saja. Aku, sebagai wakil kesiswaan merasa sangat kecewa denganmu. Kenapa kau bisa tidak tuntas di seluruh mata pelajaran, hm?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Ti-tidak tahu, Se-_sensei_," jawab Ino, "tapi, aku belajar di rumah kok _Sensei_," sambungnya dengan suara toanya sambil berdiri, ekspresi untuk membela dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan, huh?" tanya Orochimaru kesal, "Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar belajar," sambung Orochimaru sambil berpedi medi.

"Wah _Sensei_! Alat pedi medi kita sama!" ujar Ino sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk alat medi pedi Orochimaru.

"Benarkah? Apa alat-alat punyamu lengkap?" tanya Orochimaru dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, _Sensei_! Lihat kukuku _Sensei_, cantik, 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil memperlihatkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Waaah ... Kau punya jari dan kuku-kuku yang benar-benar cantik Yamanaka," komentar Orochimaru ketika melihat kuku Ino.

"Ehhmm ..." terdengar suara deheman seseorang. Karena deheman itu, Orochimaru kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kembali berekspresi seperti sebelumnya.

"Nilaimu benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong, Yamanaka," ujar Orochimaru lagi, pura-pura tidak mendengar deheman orang tadi "wah ... Ada Uchiha Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya memberikan laporan OSIS, Orochimaru-_sensei_," jawab Sasuke -orang yang berdehem tadi- dengan nada datar sambil memberikan sebuah map kepada Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat isi map itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau melakukannya dengan sangat luar biasa, Uchiha," ujar Orochimaru dengan senyum ular(?)nya, "kulihat, kau lagi-lagi mendapat nilai sempurna, ya? Walaupun Nara juga sempurna,"

"Hn, _Sensei_," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke pun memberikan deathglare pada Ino yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Yamanaka!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Go-_gomen_, _Sensei_," ujar Ino sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha, Yamanaka," ujar Orochimaru, "Uchiha bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna walaupun dia sibuk dengan OSIS," sambungnya. Ino pun menundukkan kepalanya karena mendengar ucapan Orochimaru barusan.

'_Aku ... sebodoh itu, ya?_' batin Ino.

"Kau boleh keluar, Uchiha," ujar Orochimaru.

"_Hai' Sensei_," jawab Sasuke dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu selama ini? Pelajaran sepele pun kau tidak tuntas," ujar Orochimaru, "kenapa kau bisa lulus masuk SMA ini? Sebelumnya kau tahu, kan, berapa standar nilai sekolah ini?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada datar.

"Apa karena Yamanaka, heh?" tanya Orochimaru, "Jangan sangka kalau anak seorang perdana mentri tidak bisa tinggal kelas atau tidak bisa di_drop out_ dari sekolah ini!" sambung Orochimaru.

'Gomen, Tou-san. _Aku ... sudah menjelekkan namamu_,' batin Ino. Sekarang Ino benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya menundukkan wajahnya. Malu.

"Aku bisa mengatakan pada _tou-san_mu kalau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah dan menyarankan pada beliau untuk men-_home schooling_-kanmu," ujar Orochimaru. Muka Ino sekarang benar-benar sudah semerah tomat karena menahan tangisannya.

"Aku beri kau waktu tiga bulan untukmu merubah nilaimu. Kalau di ujian semester nanti nilaimu tetap seperti ini, aku tak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah," ujar Orochimaru panjang lebar, "sekarang, kau boleh keluar!"

"Ha-_hai_', _Sensei_." sahut Ino. Selanjutnya, ia bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk ke arah senseinya. Ia pun berlari dari ruangan Orochimaru sambil menutup mulutnya. Menahan tangisannya.

* * *

><p>'<em>Antriannya panjang sekali?<em>' batin Ino yang mulai kesal karena antrian untuk mengambil makanan makan siang yang sangat panjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah pada giliran Ino.

"Wah ... Ino-_chan_, ya? Kenapa murung?" tanya Ayame, si penjaga kantin.

"Iya ... aku sedikit lelah, Ayame-_neechan_," jawab Ino dengan lesu.

"Jangan murung begitu dong, Ino-_chan_. Sekarang menunya istimewa, lo," ujar Ayame sambil mengambil baki makan siang Ino, "ekstra tomat cheri untukmu, lalu, ini jeruk dan susu stroberi kotak kesukaanmu," ujar Ayame sambil memberikan baki yang sudah terisi itu kepada Ino.

"Wah ... Ayame-_neechan_ memang baik, semuanya kan makanan kesukaanku," ujar Ino dengan senyum sumringah, "kudo'akan _Nee-chan_ deh supaya tetap langgeng sama Iruka-_sensei_!" ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menggoda Ayame. Ayame pun langsung _blushing_ karena digoda oleh Ino.

"Ino-_chan_ ada-ada saja," ujar Ayame sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ya sudah, _Nee-chan_, aku pergi dulu._ Jaa_!" ujar Ino lalu berjalan menuju bangku kantin yang kosong. Ia pun mendapatkan bangku di samping jendela. Tanpa babibu lagi, Ino pun duduk di sana dan meletakkan baki makan siangnya di atas meja.

_"Jangan sangka kalau anak seorang perdana menteri tidak bisa tinggal kelas atau tidak bisa didrop out dari sekolah ini!"_

Kata-kata Orochimaru masih terngiang di telinga Ino. Kata-kata itu seakan-akan menari-nari di gendang telinganya. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke depan dan tanpa ada niat untuk memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang sosok yang menarik perhatian Ino. Seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ berambut _raven_ yang duduk di dekat jendela di pojok ruangan. Tapi, di hadapan pemuda itu ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Hal itu membuat Ino menyipitkan matanya, memastikan matanya benar atau tidak.

'Achira wa _..._ dare desuka_?_' batin Ino. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang di hadapan Sasuke.

'_Apa dia ... pacar Sasuke?_' tanya batin Ino lagi.

'_Tidak mungkin Sasuke punya pacar,_' ujar batin Ino.

'_Tapi ... kenapa mereka begitu dekat?_' batin Ino berteriak ketika melihat Sasuke dengan posisi begitu dekat dengan gadis merah muda itu. Tanpa sadar, Ino pun memegang jeruk yang diberikan Ayame tadi.

'_Apa? Mereka seperti berciuman!_' batin Ino berteriak. Jeruk yang ia pegang sekarang ia remas. Benar-benar kesal.

PSEETT

"KYAAAAAAAAA! MATAKU PERIIIIIHHHH!" teriak Ino ketika tanpa sadar ia meremas jeruk itu dengan sangat kuat sehingga air jeruknya menyiprat ke matanya yang melotot ketika melihat Sasuke hampir berciuman dengan gadis merah muda tadi.

Ino pun berdiri dambil melompat-lompat karena matanya sangat perih. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mudur satu langkah, dan ...

BRAAKKK

Ino terjengkang ke belakang.

"Mataku ... periih!" ujar Ino yang sudah tertidur di lantai.

"Hei! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Ino tak bisa melihat jelas siapa pemuda itu, karena matanya yang masih perih. Tapi, bisa ia pastikan pemuda itu bukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>P.S : (1) Nilai sempurnanya dua ratus.<p>

Yah .. aku kembali dengan fic yang tak kalah gaje. Gomen senpai kalau jelek. Yosh! Fic ini dilanjut atau tidak, senpai?

O ya, kalau fic ini tetap lanjut, aku mau nanya, bagusnya, siapa yang menolong Ino di adegan terakhir? Aku masih bingung mau narok siapa, soalnya dia bakal jadi cinta segiempat sama sasuino ditambah saku.

_**Gimana senpai? Keep or delete?**_

Review :)


End file.
